1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low coupling force connector whose pair of connector housings are fitted to each other with a reduced force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multipolar connector with a large number of terminals contained therein is conventionally accompanied with a drawback that its connector housings are difficult to fit, requiring a large coupling force.
To facilitate the coupling of connectors, a lever-type connector k as shown in FIG. 16 is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Specification No. 5-90843, which enables the connector housings even of a multipolar connector to be easily fitted with a relatively small force by means of a lever.
The lever-type connector k comprises a pair of connector housings a and b, and a lever c rotatably provided on one of the connector housings a. The lever c, after guide pins e of the connector housing b are inserted into its guide recesses d, is rotated to fit the connector housings a and b to each other.
Such a lever-type connector, however, has a drawback that, with a housing employed which is increased in length for containing an increased number of terminals, the housing possibly yields during the fitting to provide a warp at a central portion thereof or slants relative to the mating housing, making it impossible to complete the fitting and requiring troublesome work for its correction.
Another possible slider-type connector K' is shown in FIG. 17, which utilizes a cam. The connector K' comprises a housing h and a slider g movably mounted on the housing. In this connector, by moving the slider g in a direction perpendicular to the fitting direction of the housing h, guide pins k of the housing h in cam grooves j provided in the slider j are moved to cause the fitting of the housing h with its mating housing.
The connector k' has a drawback that it requires a space for the moving operation of the slider g, which space becomes larger with an increase in size of the housing h, and thus is limited in its applications.
The lever-type and slider-type connectors as mentioned above have another drawback that their lever and slider are apt to get out of place and require troublesome work to get them back in place.